


Dancing

by ineffablenerd15



Series: All My Love Belongs to You [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Dancing, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Music, Radio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablenerd15/pseuds/ineffablenerd15
Summary: WICKED sends up a radio and the Gladers decide to have a party. Newt and Thomas dance and feelings come bubbling up.
Relationships: Minho & Newt (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: All My Love Belongs to You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Dancing

Most of the Gladers are gathered around the small, odd-looking machine that had come up with the new Greenie. It had a bunch of buttons and dials adorning its metal front. A long, thin metal stick stands up on top.

“Well? What is it?” Newt asks impatiently. He puts his hands on his hips when nobody speaks up. “Come on! You shanks have been staring at the bloody thing for the past ten minutes. Someone has to have something!” Again, there’s no response. 

“We were going to make Teresa turn it on,” Frypan admits, looking slightly guilty. 

“But she said no,” Winston adds. 

“I’m not getting blown up because of some stupid boys,” Teresa grumbles, standing behind where Thomas is crouching. He glances up at her, something swimming in his brown eyes. Newt wishes he was Teresa so that he could have Thomas look at him like that. 

“I’ll turn it on,” Thomas volunteers after a moment of silence. “If I die, know that I hated all of you.” 

“Love ya too, shank,” Minho says, taking a step back. All the boys and Teresa take a step back except for Thomas who studies the machine before slowly turning the knob labeled “on”. A loud sound erupts from the machine. All the Gladers jump back from the machine as some woman croons lyrics. 

“It’s a radio,” Teresa mumbles. 

“A ‘radio’?” Gally repeats. “What the shuck is a ‘radio’?” 

“Music,” she explains, although, it’s not much of an explanation. “It plays music that other people have recorded.” Teresa steps closer, switching the thing off. Her eyebrows pull together as she turns the machine over. “Why would they send one up, though?” 

“They want us to par-tay,” Minho says with an odd little shimmy of his hips. 

“Maybe they want us to have some entertainment,” Thomas says. 

Teresa switches the thing back on. The song is different now, a soft sort of jazzy sound. Almost romantic. Newt sways slightly, his attempt at a dance.

“Maybe they want us to fall in love!” Chuck giggles. Thomas flicks the boy’s arm. 

“That’s stupid,” he says. “Some of us don’t need to fall in love.” 

“Awww, poor Loverboy,” Minho coos. “Are Teresa’s rejections finally starting to hurt your poor heart?” Newt feels a bit of jealousy worming its way into his body.

“Yes, I’ve been rejected one too many times by Teresa. My poor heart can’t take it anymore so I shall use this radio to woo her,” Thomas replies sarcastically. Everyone laughs except for Newt. He feels like he’s missing out on something, especially since Teresa glances his way, amusement dancing in her blue eyes. 

“No song or melody can fill my heart with love for you,” Teresa replies with a smile. “Nor can any smile or pretty word you send my way. Only another may claim my heart for I shall never rest with someone who can never be truly mine.” A couple of the boys' wolf whistle as she takes a bow.

“Look at Teresa with her pretty words. I’m impressed, girl,” Frypan says. Newt’s still stuck on the part where she said “I shall never rest with someone who can never be truly mine”. What does that mean? Is Thomas in love with someone else? 

“So what do you say, Newt?” Minho asks, slinging an arm around the boy’s shoulder. 

“What?”  
“What do you say to a little par-tay tonight?” Minho repeats, eyebrows raised slightly. 

“Oh, sure. Someone else gets to tell Alby, though. He’s been grumpy today and I’m not losing my head for some stupid idea,” Newt grumbles. 

“Thanks, Newtie!” Minho says. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Newt grumbles as he wanders away, lost in thought.

* * *

The flames reach high into the sky, cracking and flickering. Minho throws another log into the hungry orange fire before taking a step back. “Okay, someone turn on the radio,” he calls. Chuck turns it on and a woman’s voice crackles over the speaker. 

“How will I know if he really loves me?” she sings. “How will I know?”

Sorry to break it to you, but you never really bloody know, Newt thinks bitterly, watching as Thomas walks around the fire, laughing at something Teresa just said. The boy has been the one constant thing on Newt’s mind ever since he came up in the box. He used to worry about escaping the Maze but, now, he’s constantly wondering if Thomas is okay and it’s bloody awful. He just wants to get rid of the feeling inside him that warms him every time Thomas is near and makes him laugh no matter how stupid the joke is. 

“Hey, Newt,” Thomas says with a goofy smile. He takes the spot next to Newt.

“What’s up, Tommy?” Newt replies, taking a sip from Gally’s awful concoction just so he can take a break from the intense brown eyes. When he looks at Thomas again, the boy is staring at Teresa who’s making an odd gesture. It seems to mean something to Thomas for he turns back to Newt, a new determination in him.

“Wanna dance?” Thomas asks, not meeting Newt’s eyes. He stares at the fire, his shoulders tense and his fingers twisting nervously with each other. Newt blinks, surprised, as he tries to work his mouth. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, just thought I’d ask. You were just over here alone and I wanted to make sure you were alright and I thought, why not a dance?”

Oh, he just was doing it because he thought Newt was lonely. Newt’s stomach drops but he accepts anyway(even though, Newt definitely isn’t big on dancing, not with his stupid bloody leg). Thomas extends his hand, intertwining his fingers with Newt’s. Everything’s awkward, at first, as they stumble over each other, their feet trying to go in opposite directions, but, finally, they find a good rhythm that leaves them slowly dancing around the bonfire, avoiding the other boys dancing together. 

Thomas stares at Newt, a small smile on his face. “Hi,” he whispers. 

“Hi,” Newt whispers back. Newt’s not quite sure why he says what he says next; maybe it’s the soft, peacefulness of the night or maybe it’s the way Thomas is looking at him, almost like he could love Newt back--even though, who would love a boy with a limp, a boy who worries too much and cares too little about himself. Maybe it’s just the allure of the night, a false sense of hopefulness that someone as beautiful and awesome as Thomas could love him back. 

“I love you, Tommy,” Newt whispers. He immediately pulls away, not waiting for any response from the other boy. He runs as fast as his stupid leg can carry him, swiping at the tears falling down his face. 

“Newt, wait!” Thomas shouts. Newt doesn’t stop, though. He just keeps running and running until he can’t run anymore. Until pain shoots up his leg with every movement. Until his lungs burn with the need for the air he can barely supply. 

Newt trips on a tree root and falls to the ground, leaning against a tree. Sobs shaking his shoulders. Lungs begging for air. Eyes filled with tears. Newt curls in on himself, cursing himself and cursing the world for the moment where he let his guard down and ruined everything.

Footsteps alert him to someone else’s presence. 

“Newt?” Thomas whispers. 

“Go away. I know what you’re going to say so you don’t need to say it!” Newt replies, his voice shaking. He feels a warm hand on his back and hates the way he leans into Thomas’s touch. He shouldn’t be teased like this like Thomas can still stand being in his presence after hearing what Newt had to say. 

“Look at me, Newt, please,” Thomas begs, his fingers trying to tilt Newt’s head up. Newt allows it, allows himself to get a single last glimpse before he loses his best friend forever. 

“I’m sorry for ruining ever-”

“I love you too, Newt,” Thomas interrupts. Newt blinks at him, not quite believing what he heard. “I love you so much, Newt, and I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you. I would have told you so much sooner if I had known you felt the same.”

“Really?” Newt whispers, hardly daring to believe that Thomas could like him back. 

“Really.”

The two boys stare at each other for a long moment, the only sound being the wind disturbing the trees, before, suddenly, Newt is in Thomas’s lap and Thomas’s arms are wrapped around Newt in a protective hold. Their lips smash together in a forceful kiss. Thomas pulls Newt closer while Newt wraps his arms around Thomas’s neck. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,” Thomas whispers when they finally pull back. His breath brushes against Newt’s lips, reminding him that the beautiful boy in front of him wants Newt and no one else. 

“Now, you can do it loads more,” Newt responds, slightly breathless. 

“Good that.”

“Good that,” Newt repeats before stealing another kiss. “Good that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
